


Darkness In That Moonlight

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [34]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, Angst, Attraction, Au where White Hat & Black Hat are the same person, Black Hat loves Flug's appearance, Blood, Bonding, Consensual, Crying, Death (of original character), Demon/Human Relationships, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Falling in love [again], Gay, Hero turned Villain, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Male bisexual guy, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Older Man/Younger Man, Reincarnation, Sad, Slight gentleness, Talking, Tears, Touching, Warmth & Coldness, White hat turns into black hat, as he did when he was White Hat and with Felix (male oc), demonic beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: "You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain."
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat (Villainous) & Original Male Character(s), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), Original Male Character & Original Female Character, Referenced Black Hat/Original Male Character, White Hat (Villainous) & Original Male Character(s), White Hat (Villainous)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314389
Kudos: 24





	1. Happiness & Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> I got slightly inspired by Chowy's Fanfiction 'Die A Hero', this fanfic of mine is different & not really based off that, but I had to mention it anyway xD ♡

White Hat was a good guy, a hero to many. He had met a scientist named Felix and he hired him. He loved how smart and passionate he was. Eventually, after awhile, he had fallen in love with him, finally admitting his feelings.

He has everything that he wanted. Even a nice scientist, who's also his lover, Felix Slys. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a rainy day, darker and colder out. 

So they're inside. In that white and blue mansion. 

Both guys were in White Hat's room, which had that same aesthetic, of him. 

White Hat was in a good mood, like he usually always is. He smiled softly as he watched him. 

Felix was reading a book while writing down ideas every now and then. 

"You ever miss anything? Since you're living with me." White Hat said to him, asking that. 

It made Felix gaze over at him, this other male smiles slightly. 

"Yeah, I do. I would probably say I miss my younger sister the most, but I love being here with you." 

White Hat had a smile, again, at that. He saw how Felix was really happy with him, making him feel glad. 

He walked over, getting closer to him. He stared at these different shaded eyes that he loved. He hugs Felix, from behind. He holds him. Then, he leaned down and over Felix, into his lips. He kissed him, affectionately. In a loving way. 

Felix was smiling to this. 

After that, they both stay there with a nice silence between them. That coldness against warmth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Although that couldn't last.. 

Because days later, a villain breaks into his mansion. 

This villain had a name, Raven, and he has psychic abilities. 

White Hat tried to get him to leave, but something happened.. 

Raven reads White Hat's mind and found out who was closest to him, his human scientist. 

White Hat let his eyes widened slightly in realization. "Felix, run away!" 

Felix was about to do as he was told, even with his slight worry and concern for that other male. 

But it was already too late though…

Raven ran over, with a sharp knife out. He stabbed him, using that blade.

It goes through Felix, near his heart. 

Felix falls to the ground. 

Raven moved away from there, when he saw that White Hat was running over. 

White Hat kneeled down next to him. "Felix.." he said 

"White Hat.." 

"..d-don't try to talk, it'll be okay. You'll be alright, we can fix this. I can find a way to heal you.." White Hat talked, trying not to fall apart by seeing his lover like that. 

Felix shaked his head, already knowing that he was dying. 

His blood poured out of him too. 

White Hat pulled him over, holding Felix in his arms, close to him for that last time. He was staying right here with him. He started to cry, tears in his eyes. He was staring at him. He noticed these eyes that he loves (as much as him) are faded now, darkening. 

"Please, no..you can't leave me..not like this." 

Although Felix just gives a small smile to him, then he closed his eyes. Now he was gone. He died in White Hat's arms. 

White Hat cried silently, quietly, tears falling down. 

"How sweet..don't worry, you will be with him in death soon enough." Raven said 

That made White Hat feel a darkness inside him, a cold and bitter feeling in his soul. 

White Hat felt it a bit and snapped now. He runs over before Raven could even move or think. He stabs him through his heart with his claws and ripped it out, instantly killing that villain. This lifeless body dropped, the corpse was falling to the ground, laying there. 

There was blood everywhere now, not only on Felix, but on White Hat's claws and clothing as well. 

White Hat looked at his claws, which are bloody and stained in crimson red. His stare was dazed (with how he was feeling, those emotions) and filled with coldness. 

He eyed where Felix was lying, dead. It was breaking him inside when he was fully noticing that his lover was gone. He falls to his knees, he stayed there on that ground. 

White Hat's once lit blue eyes had darkened now. 

He was also crying again, after that it seemed like his heart started to hurt badly. He screamed in sadness and despair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this angsty ending and that I made White Hat, cinnamon roll he is, kill someone. But I had to add something dark before his change into Black Hat. 
> 
> So I hope that you all enjoyed reading it anyway. 🎩


	2. Different, Darker & Colder Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I never thought I'd feel this. Broken down inside. Living with myself, nothing but lies. I always thought I'd make it. But never knew I'd let it get so bad. Living with myself is all I have. I feel numb. I can't come to life. I feel like I'm frozen in time. Living in a world so cold, wasting away. Living in a shell with no soul, since you've gone away. Living in a world so cold, counting the days. Since you've gone away. You've gone away. Do you ever feel me? Do you ever look deep down inside. Staring at yourself, paralyzed? I feel numb. I can't come to life. I feel like I'm frozen in time. Living in a world so cold, wasting away. Living in a shell with no soul, since you've gone away. Living in a world so cold, counting the days. Since you've gone away. You've gone away from me. To lose my soul. So long (so long). I'm left behind. I feel like I'm losing my mind. Do you ever feel me? Do you ever look deep down inside. Staring at your life, paralyzed? Living in a world so cold, wasting away. Living in a shell with no soul, since you've gone away. Living in a world so cold, counting the days. Since you've gone away. You've gone away from me.'

**_Years Later -_ **

It's been twenty years after that, with everything that happened then. 

That being known as White Hat cried for a long time. Then a cold, dark feeling consumed him. 

This eldritch demon that was filled with niceness and who could love was different now. 

He had changed as time went by. He became what he feared. A villain, a bad guy, an evil being. His self was more demonic than years ago. He re-named himself too, Black Hat was what he was called and has been for awhile. Instead of white and blue like before, he wore different colors on his suit. Which was of a black and red shade. 

That being of darkness was by himself. He was alone, not wanting to get close to anyone. He is darker, colder than ever before. 

His past self gone forever, just like Felix. He gritted his teeth and tried not to think about him. 

Black Hat looked at himself, he saw his appearance in the mirror nearby on a wall. He noticed these details again. Now he had a dark gray shade of skin (instead of a lighter gray). His eyes are crimson red and his teeth, fangs that are mint green tinted, as well as sharper now (which showed when he usually grinned always). Instead of blue eyes and nice white teeth. His claws were also very sharp. He wears a monocle over his right eye, it covered there. He walked with a gray cane (a silver metal snake on it, wrapped around this) too. 

He was thinking, deeply in his thoughts. Until he snapped out of it again. He sighed, a bit quietly. He leaned back, staring at that ceiling. Silently. 

Black Hat thinks slightly more, being quieter than usual. 

He let a silence surround him now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than before, just with Black Hat 🎩🖤💜


	3. His Thoughts, Thinking Deeply

_Black Hat looked at himself, he saw his appearance in the mirror nearby on a wall. He noticed these details again._

_He was thinking, deeply in his thoughts. Until he snapped out of it again. He sighed, a bit quietly. He leaned back, staring at that ceiling. Silently._

_Black Hat thinks slightly more, being quieter than usual._

_He let a silence surround him now._

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

**Eventually, after awhile -**

Black Hat snaps out of these thoughts again, letting his mind gets faded, away from thinking about that. Of the past. 

He distracted himself now. 

That eldritch demon stayed there, sat down on a chair in front of this desk. He wrote down on some paperwork. He was in his office, after all. 

He worked, starting to keep his mind off things, writing a lot. 

Then, he thinks of something. He remembered this was the day that he was going to interview someone, a guy younger than him (probably in his 20s), for a job he put out in the paper. He needed a scientist, preferably human. He had lost nine already throughout the years, from them either leaving or getting murdered, him killing them (for angering this demonic being which is what usually happens). 

Black Hat knew that he was gonna have to him patience (especially with that guy). 

Which was hard, considering he wasn't like that anymore. He always got mad now, having a temper. 

He let out a low sigh again. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hours Later -**

A guy walked in that (which was now black and red) mansion. He appeared in front of this eldritch demon, a villain, after he knocked on those large doors and was allowed to come in. 

“My name is Flug Slys. It's nice to meet you, sir. I'm a doctor, scientist, and inventor. I heard that you need someone to make inventions for you. I'd like to work for you, if that's okay.” That young man talked politely, although he was also very nervous and shaky. 

This demonic being saw these details, especially that paperbag and goggles on him, which was over that other male's face (hiding it). 

Black Hat noticed that from him, but he didn't say anything about it. He had a thought, silently. Although he snapped out of it. 

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Flug. You may call me 'Black Hat’ or 'sir' as you've been doing. Fill out this paper and then we'll talk more about having you work here.” 

“Yeah of course, Black Hat, sir.” Flug takes that paper and walked out, closing the door behind him. 

Black Hat was alone now. He was deep in his thoughts again. 

'Slys? That is Felix's last name.. No, don't overthink this. I remember that Felix had a younger sister, who obviously has children. Her family grew. One of them had given birth to Flug, who's here now. It's not Felix. I need to relax and forget about him..’ But that thought made this demonic eldritch feel strange. 

Black Hat felt sadness in his now cold, dead heart. He shaked his head, taking a breath. 

'You’re alright. Everything is fine.’ He reminded himself once more now. 


	4. Feelings Of Love

_Black Hat was alone. He was deep in his thoughts again._

_'Slys? That is Felix's last name.. No, don't overthink this. It's not Felix. I need to relax and forget about him..’_

_But that thought made this demonic eldritch feel strange._

_Black Hat felt sadness in his now cold, dead heart. He shaked his head, taking a breath._

_'You’re alright. Everything is fine.’ He reminded himself once more now._

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

**Days Later -**

It's been two weeks working together now. 

Black Hat tries to keep himself calm again, each time he was around him. He noticed some stuff similar to Felix, although he kept reminding himself that this is not him. It's Flug. He really tried not to think about it. 

Dr. Flug hadn't noticed this strange way that his boss acted like. That eldritch demon seemed normal to this human scientist. 

Which wasn't meant as a good thing. Black Hat did treat him with respect because of how he admired Flug and his work, he even praised him at times. Although Black Hat was still a bad guy after all. 

Black Hat was very different from what he used to be. He had no emotions, other than anger or just being there, which wasn't an emotion, but it was something. Sometimes he would just stare at nothing in particular, slightly lost in his thoughts. 

He was harsh, sometimes mean to that anxious, human scientist. He would yell and get angry at him. 

Black Hat did this, only because he didn't want to get close to anyone again. 

He didn't want to lose him, if he were to care for Flug. To be alone once more with a hurting, broken ‘heart’.. he can't bare that, he won't. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Meanwhile, with Dr. Flug now -**

Flug worked on a device, for his boss. He turned around and noticed something. 

Which caused him to get off there. He walked around and looked at everywhere. 

It reminded him of a memory that he didn't know he had. 

He was shaking his head then, trying not to think of that weird moment. His mind was focused as he sat down, working on this invention again. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**That Night -**

After they had talked about it, Black Hat said his 'goodnight' to Flug.

This eldritch demon looked at him. "..night, Flug." He leaves after that, although he did hear what his human scientist had said to him as well. 

Flug was also saying that to his boss. "Goodnight, sir." 

Black Hat didn't say anything back, even if he had heard it, leaving. 

He walked down that darkened hallway and disappeared into the shadows. 

Flug didn't seem to mind it, having a slight smile under his paperbag. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Hat walks in his own room, closing that door behind himself. He sighed quietly, then he takes off his clothes until he is only in his boxers. 

He just wanted to sleep off what he was thinking in his mind, to fade any thoughts about him away. 

Black Hat gets in bed, under those black blankets. He closed his eyes, falling asleep silently. 

Although it wasn't peaceful. Because then he started having a nightmare, strangely enough. 

In there, he noticed how dark it was. He saw something, no, it was someone. He recognized him, it's someone familiar that reminded him of someone. _Felix?_

No, it wasn't him. It's Flug, again now. 

But a possible thought got to him. 

Felix could've been reincarnated, into Flug. He had heard of this happening, to humans sometimes. 

So he hired that guy to be this scientist, _again?_ That guy's name starts with an f too. Which hurt to hear, a little bit. 

His mind was slightly faded again, yet he can't stop his thoughts. These thoughts are all about him, of them, Felix and Flug. He kept thinking, especially about both of them. 

Black Hat wanted to wake up, it was almost like he couldn't though. 

That nightmare was getting darker. 

Black Hat saw Flug was on that ground, he's dying.. 

He ran over to him and kneeled down. He holds him close, his arms around him. 

Just like last time.. 

"Felix..no, Flug.." 

_"White Hat.."_

"B-Black Hat.." 

"No, I can't lose you again. Don't leave me, stay here." 

After saying this, Black Hat noticed that Flug felt so cold, instead of warm like a human is supposed to be. He was also noticing a crimson red shade, of blood, it's everywhere. Especially on him. It was Flug's. Flug was bloody, it stained that scientist's white lab coat. 

Black Hat felt like he can't do anything now. 

It was too late again as Flug died in his arms. 

Black Hat was still holding him. He cried **_again silently_**.. 

His tears fall down, a cold feeling of sadness in him. It filled him in his undead heart. He was crying quietly, as it felt like his tears burned. He didn't care, all he wants is him. 

He doesn't want to be alone, not again. Not now, not ever. He had thought sadly. Silently. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

That's when he was awakening, sat upwards on his bed. 

Black Hat breathed in a silent way. 

He wiped his tears away now as he gritted his teeth again. 

There was a silence in that room, which surrounded him, this demonic being. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**A few more days later, in the late evening -**

Flug had noticed how Black Hat has been acting and honestly it was very strange. 

He wanted to know why, to talk to him again. He decided to ask him. 

So he walks out of the lab and towards his boss's office, he headed over there now. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Black Hat was sat down, in his office. He was sitting on a dark red couch. 

He was alone and in darkness. He was thinking again, his mind filled with these thoughts of him. 

Flug had a different name, before he was reincarnated. It was Felix. 

Felix looked normal, except for his different colored eyes, that his boss always thought were unique as he liked to stare into them. Felix would just feel happy about this, while he smiled warmly at that. 

Black Hat never realized it was him (his lover who died a long time ago), just reincarnated. Until after that nightmare, it confirmed his suspicions. 

He knew that it was him now. 

Black Hat tried not to, but he ended up falling in love with him, again. His feelings for him there. No matter how hard he tries, it didn't work. Flug was his everything, both of them were. That guy who died in the past and the other in the present, this reincarnated male. 

It didn't matter who it was, Felix or Flug, even if in a way he's both. Although Felix was gone. But Flug is here, that human scientist. He's still there with him. This eldritch demon finally admitted it to himself, he loves him. 

He loved Flug, with each day that passed, and nothing would change that. He didn't care what he has to do, he'll protect Flug no matter what happens. He'll keep him safe. He wasn't going to lose him. Not again. 

Black Hat snapped out of it, when he heard a noise. A knock at the door. 

"Enter." 

It was Flug, naturally. 

Flug walked through those large doors and over to that demonic being. 

"S-Sir, I have something to ask you." 

"Alright, what is it?" 

"W-Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" Flug asked him. 

"Not necessarily, no." Black Hat replied at that. 

"T-Then why..?" 

Black Hat ignored this question, just staring at him. 

Flug felt strange by it, although not weirded-out as his stare was on him as well. 

"Take off that paperbag you have on." Black Hat said to him. 

"..w-what?" Flug says to that. 

"Flug, I believe that was an order I just gave you." 

Flug stayed quiet, as he thinks about this. He was hesitant, although he had questioned him earlier so it was only fair that the other male saw what he looked like. 

"Ok." He nodded at that. 

Black Hat still stares at him, not saying anything. 

Flug takes off his paperbag and goggles. 

His dark brown hair, his different tinted eyes of blue and green. His pale, white pale. He looked exactly like him. Just like Felix. Except for these scars. Although this eldritch demon didn't mind that. 

Black Hat still has a stare at him, on Flug. His eyes widened slightly, with a sadness in them. 

“Felix?” he said, in a silent way. He was staring, deeply at this other male. 

Flug heard that and noticed Black Hat's sadness, for some reason, it was hurting him to see his boss like that. Though he was confused too. Who's Felix? Because that wasn't him, but he didn't say that. It felt familiar as well. 

He also snaps out of it, when he saw Black Hat had walked over. 

Black Hat gets closer to him. He touched Flug's face with his claws, carefully and gently as he could. He kept his stare on him. 

Flug didn't want to ruin this moment, although he had to know. What the older demonic male, this eldritch being means by that. 

"Black Hat, who is Felix?" he talked, asking again. 

Black Hat stared at him again, silently. Especially into Flug's unique different shaded eyes that he was loving. He smiled, in a soft way, that was also quiet. 

Strangely enough, Flug felt comfortable with him. It was a calm and peaceful feeling that goes through him. 

Flug was staying there, in Black Hat's slight grip. 

Black Hat hadn't cared what he said or what Flug asked. He'll explain what he meant some other time. Right now, he just wanted to stay like this, with him. 

He leaned in, down to him and over Flug. He kissed him, with slight gentleness again. 

Flug stays where he was, he hummed softly, with shock yet he liked it. He was kissing him back, a bit passionately. 

He didn't really mind that his question wasn't answered, he will just ask again later on. 

Black Hat was liking this too, that kiss. He held him close now, that is nearly affectionate. 

Flug had a smile. He feels loved. 

There was a nice silence between them, again, mixed in with that coldness and this warmth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer part for the last chapter 💙🎩 I hope that you all enjoyed reading this fanfic of mine ♡ 
> 
> Also, I changed Flug's appearance again. It's slightly different from my 'To Be Human’ Fanfiction & my Paperhat One-shots. Although just a bit, the only thing that's different is that tint of Flug's right eye. Which is green, instead of hazel. Like in ‘I Know What I Am’ fanfiction.


End file.
